Ink Heart
by MalWesDel
Summary: Harry Potter starts his new job at the trashy romance magazine company, Ink Heart. But the new barista in the coffee shop next door is far more interesting. His name begins with D and ends with Raco ;D.


It was a miserable, rainy day in the city of New York. Nevertheless, Harry strode confidently down the street, his satchel swinging by his legs. He swiftly adjusted his scarf as he avoided the rude people that were getting in the way. Harry looked around the street and spotted the building. _Ink Heart._ That was the company he had been accepted into, yet, it didn't feel right. Almost as if he didn't belong.  
However, he stood up high, adjusted his scarf yet again and strolled in.

"Hi!" He said to the receptionist in a well-trained enthusiastic voice. "I'm here for my first day"  
"Oh hello" replied the receptionist, a young, nerdy woman with messy hair. She rapidly typed on the computer. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
"Yes I am" Harry quickly checked his phone. _8:55_. "I think I'm a few minutes early."  
"That's alright" said the receptionist. "Have a seat and I will let you know when Mr Malfoy is ready for you."  
Harry smiled. "Thank you" He glanced down at her nametag. "Hermione"

Harry sat down and checked his phone again. 1 missed call from Ron. What? He thought to himself. I checked my phone half a minute ago! He unlocked it to text back.  
 **"What do you want?"**  
 **"HOW DID IT GO?"**  
 **"I only just got here. Why are you texting in caps lock?"**  
 **"I DON'T KNOW. I THINK MY PHONE IS BROKEN"**  
 **"Okay. I need to go now"**  
 **"GOOD LUCK, MY DUDE"**  
Harry locked his phone and rolled his eyes at his roommate's shenanigans.  
"He's ready for you, Mr Potter" Hermione the receptionist called.  
"Thank you!" Harry got up and walked over to the glass door with the word "Mr Malfoy" printed on the front, and knocked.

"Come in" came a deep booming voice. Harry jumped a little but he recovered quickly and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the large, black, leather chair behind a glass table that was so clean it was practically see through. A bowl of oranges was sat on the table next to a super thin laptop. On top of the leather chair was the figure of a 50-year old man in a white suit. "What is it?" he said without looking up from his laptop.  
"Hi! I'm Harry Potter…" Harry started.  
"Mr Potter?!" Mr Malfoy looked up from his laptop immediately and stood up. "I have been waiting for a long time to meet you!" Mr Malfoy almost ran towards Harry to shake his hand. Harry stepped back as a knee jerk reaction but Malfoy still found his hand and shook it violently.  
"Oh urm" Harry stuttered, "Thank you, sir"  
"I was just reading your latest story about how certain foods can affect people's relationships"  
"Oh you mean _Olove!_ " Harry said excitedly. That was the best article he had written.  
"Here at Ink Heart we value our writers as individual people and we love the way they write." Malfoy continued. "They have been specifically chosen to write specific things for our magazine. I, as the founder, am in charge of reading all the articles and deciding which ones are going in that week's magazine"  
Harry rolled his eyes when Malfoy had his back turned. He was clearly just another superficial, vain boss. Malfoy vaguely reminded Harry of his ex-boss. Mr Riddle. Although, this Malfoy guy seemed less outwardly mean, but he would still work Harry to death. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, preparing himself for a long day.

* * *

The rest of the day had blurred into long annoying noise and as he exited the building to face the pouring rain. He stood there, letting it wash over him. He sighed deeply. He remembered his life back in Chicago and his fabulous mansion and he smiled. But then he remembered that all of that was gone. Gone forever. All that was left was his crappy apartment that smelt like someone had died in it and this morning he was sure he had seen a rat. He sighed deeply again and decided to walk home, although he wasn't ready to enter that dingy building yet.

He wandered around the city for long time until the rain was getting too much and he quickly ducked into the nearest shop. A warm flash of heat hit him in the face. Wow! He thought, I really needed that! He hadn't realised how cold he had really been. He realised he was making a puddle on the floor and he looked around the shop. There were tables and chair scattered around, pictures of coffee beans covered the walls and a strong scent of coffee filled his nostrils. He was in a coffee shop. Possibly his favourite place in the world. Harry smiled to himself and set down his laptop, waiting for the waiter to take his order. He hurriedly started typing up his new article. He then realised that this wasn't the type of coffee shop that takes orders. He took out his earbuds from his ears and walked up to the counter and waited. No one was there. He waited some more. Then decided to call out.  
"Hello?" There was a loud bump.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" came a voice from underneath the counter.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Harry asked the person who had clearly bumped their head on the top of the counter.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." The person laughed. "It happens all the time." The figure stood up to face Harry, a beaming smile of his face.  
"What can I get you?" Harry froze. The barista was the most attractive person Harry had ever seen. He had pale white hair, beautiful blue eyes and a dazzling smile. His hands were resting on the counter and he was staring into Harry's eyes.  
"Oh urm" Harry stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Just a coffee please" He glanced down at his nametag. "Draco"

* * *

 ** _A/N - thank you for reeding! please leave a like and reaview i really appreicare ir :)_**


End file.
